


Dear Gee

by cassandra_ml (meilxoxo)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Letter, M/M, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilxoxo/pseuds/cassandra_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard smiled, recognizing Frank’s hand writing immediately. He unfolded the note wondering why Frank wrote instead of telling him in person....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Gee

**Author's Note:**

> written 2009

Gerard groaned. He hated traveling by train and today was a big fat reminder of why.  
The train was late and a billion passengers swarmed on the platform waiting and complaining loudly.  
To make matters worse Gerard had forgotten to book a seat and would probably end up standing in the aisle half of the journey and the other half on a seat next to a very annoying passenger, or a screaming kid, or both. Oh joy.

The train’s brakes squeaked loudly, as it finally arrived, causing Gerard to wince. His head was killing him. His brother and best friend had thrown a goodbye party the night before and Gerard was so hungover that he barely made it out of bed. Needless to stay, this trip hadn’t started very well.

Why did he have to do this anyway? Oh yes, the SVA committed every student to do an internship at a media design company during the holidays before their last year.  
Of course Gerard had known that for a while and of course he knew that there were lots of companies in New York who offered internship to young promising art student. What he didn’t know or just successfully ignored was the fact that waiting until May to send out his applications was probably not the best idea.

This meant Gerard that ended up with an internship in Boston because all the places in NY were given to other students and was also the reason Gerard waited at the train station at seven o’clock in the morning.  
At least the company he would work for had a great reputation – full of young talented staff that still had ideas and the will to fight for them. Gerard knew he was luck and he was excited to start his work the next day.

Still, he was bummed that he had to carry around a bunch of bags on the train station, fight for a seat in the train –said bags prevented him from moving fast – and sit around for hours until he finally got to his landlord and the tiny room he rented for the two months.  
Mostly he was upset because couldn’t return to his apartment after work and cook dinner and watch cartoons with his roommate. Or rather his roommate, best friend, and secret crush since the day Frank move in with him. Gerard already knew that he would miss him.

When he finally found an empty seat Gerard just dumped his bags on the ground and tried to squeeze them under his seat. He had been wandering through the train for ten minutes and his back had already started to hurt. All he wanted now was to be left alone and listen to music until he arrived in Boston.

Sighing, he grabbed his messenger bag to get his mp3-player, ready to tune out the world. When he opened the bag though the first thing he found was a little red package. Skittles, his favorite candy.  
Gerard frowned, wondering how they got into his bag. He didn’t remember buying them.  
Shrugging he ripped the bag open and popped one into his mouth. Either Mikey or Frank must have sneaked it into his bag to make his journey more bearable. Gerard loved them both.

Digging further into his bag Gerard found another thing he was sure hadn’t packed: a folded note with a wonky “Gee” written on it.  
Gerard smiled, recognizing Frank’s hand writing immediately. He unfolded the note wondering why Frank wrote instead of telling him in person.

 _Dear Gee,  
I hope your journey is alright so far, or at least not too horrible. I know how you hate it. Did you find your Skittles?  
The reason why I’m writing is there is something I wanted to tell you for a while, I just didn’t know how.  
This way I can hide from you the next two months if you don’t react the way I hope you will.  
I like you. I’ve liked you for a while and I want to go on a date with you and be your boyfriend._

 _When you get back I want to make pizza for you and then take you to the old cinema where they show those old zombie movies. It’s kinda lame, isn’t it?  
I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, but I’ve been too shy and scared of your reaction.  
xoxo Frankie  
PS: Sorry if this sucks for you._

Gerard stared at the note and read it over and over again. He couldn’t believe that Frank liked him. Why didn’t he notice? And why hadn’t Frank noticed that Gerard liked him back? Mikey always told him it was obvious.  
He needed to tell Frank that he felt the same, but Gerard wasn’t sure how. He couldn’t cancel his internship, so should he wait until he got home or write a letter as well?

“Ticket please!” The conductor deep voice ripped Gerard out of his thoughts and back into reality. Hastily Gerard fumbled for his wallet as his eyes fell on his phone. Call, he could call. But apart from the fact that it was still the middle of the night, what could he say?  
“Sir?” Gerard’s head jerked up and he looked at the impatient conductor which reminded him what he was looking for.

Once the conductor had moved on to another passenger and the ticket was safely stuffed back into his wallet Gerard figured sending a text was the best option. Gerard had never been good at confessing his feelings and he didn’t feel like waking Frank up and then messing the conversation up.

Yes, a text was it.  
Finding the right words still wasn’t as easy as Gerard thought. Everything he wrote sounded so stupid to him. Groaning Gerard deleted yet another sentence wondering how long Frank took to write the note. If he didn’t hurry up the message would still be unfinished when he arrived.  
Nervously he reread what he had written so far and briefly considered deleting it again before he made up his mind and just hit send.  
 _  
i’d love to go out w/ u  
pizza n zombie marathon is best first date eva  
miss u already  
xoxo gee  
ps, ur hand writing is kinda cute_

Closing his eyes Gerard leaned back, and already regretted it, what he wrote sounded stupid. His legs twitched nervously so Gerard grabbed his iPod to soothe his nerves. It would be hours until Frank woke up and read the message.  
To his surprise he still hadn’t untangled the cable of his headphones when his cell went off. Gerard dropped the earphones and couldn’t help but smile when he read the ID. Maybe he wouldn’t listen to music after all.


End file.
